


Aliens are real.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family time, M/M, cas and his stories, movie night at the bunker, with a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: It was all Gabriel, I hope I don't say anything like that at my uni exams. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤





	Aliens are real.

Castiel sighs, trying not to roll his eyes or laugh, that last part is harder mostly because of the way the two brothers are staring at him right now.

Sam’s face is bright, his expression giving Cas an idea of the curiosity he is probably feeling in the moment. For a second Cas regrets having told anything, is like he can hear the gears spinning inside of Sam’s head, deciding what question he wants to ask first.

Dean, on the other hand, is just staring at Cas, his eyes wide and his face filled up with an admiration Cas is not used to see and that makes him blush a little.

The film they were watching keeps playing in the background, forgotten. ’ Super 8’ Cas thinks Dean has called it, at least today’s movie night at the bunker wasn’t about cowboys, now Cas regrets even more having talked, he was really enjoying the film and for once Dean wasn’t saying random facts about cowboys and the Gold Rush and hats and boots, he really loves cowboys.

“Are you telling us there is life in other planets?” Sam finally says, Cas nods slowly his eyes still fixed on the screen. “Why didn’t you tell us this before?"

”You have never asked me.“ He stats calmly. It’s not their fault, he wants to say, mostly when he sees Dean’s expression turning sadder.  Sometimes they just forget Cas is old, really old, they forget how much knowledge his mind houses.

” So, aliens are real?“ Dean says after a beat. He takes Cas' hand again,  having dropped it a few moments ago to flail his arms around while trying to process Cas' brand new information.

"Yes, Dean. Aliens are real."

”Have you ever" he starts, “ met one of them?” Cas nods again. “Oh my god.” Dean pats his arm a couple of times with his free hand, his voice a little higher with excitement.“How do they look like?” Cas feels two pair of eyes set on him, waiting, and he finally looks away from the screen, giving up on trying to follow the plot.

“Some of them look human, just like you. Others don’t, they are big, others are small, there are ones with skins in different colors too,even blue and yellow. Some are really advanced others aren’t. There are whole civilizations out there, ones live in peace with their planets others are as destructives are you humans are. There are wars too, and love, and music, millions of different languages. Did you really think you are alone in the immensity of the universe?” He says amused.

The brothers are quiet for a while, assimilating every piece of new information. Cas smiles softly, now that he has started he can’t help wanting to see more surprise in the faces in front of him again.

“The Loch Ness monster” he makes a little dramatic pause, “ the Loch Ness monster is real too”.

“No way, baby.” Dean replies.

“And really friendly too, I once patted its head”.

“No way.” Dean repeats.

Cas could tell thousand of stories, he could have told all of them before, but is true he was never asked about them and of course is not like they had a lot of time to talk with the end of the world always hanging about them like a sword ready to fall and end them.

“You have to tell us more, please.” Dean pleads and he sound like a child waiting for a tale before bed. He finally pauses the film. Sam gets up, holding both his hand in the air.

“Wait a minute, please.” He turns around leaving the room. “ Don’t start without me!” he yells from another room. Dean takes his chance to try and get more stories out of Cas, when he fails and Cas tells him to wait for Sam he shrugs and kisses him instead. When Sam comes back he has a notebook and a pen with him.

Cas takes the chance and order his thoughts, thinking about his favourite stories, a pretty difficult task when one has lived for as long as he has. He finally chooses one he knows will make the brothers laugh.

“Do you know about Stonehenge and all the paintings in caves?” Sam and Dean nod, “ They were Gabriel’s idea because, and I quote him, ’ imagine how much fun we are going to have seeing humans trying to understand and explain all of this’.” He smiles fondly, shocking his head, while the brothers laugh.

Cas keeps telling stories for hours, Sam takes notes on his notebook, Dean simply listens to him, not even blinking, laughing when Cas tells something funny or just holding his breath when Cas adds tension to his narration, waiting to know what will happen next. They both interrupting Cas from time to time to ask all kind of questions or just to praise him.

After a long time Cas looks at his mobile phone, realizing how late it is.

“I think is really late. You should go to bed.” He says. Even he is a little bit tired.

“Oh come on, Cas. I want to know more”. Dean pouts.

“He is right Dean, I don’t want to deal with grumpy you tomorrow morning, plus I bet Cas is tired too.” Dean finally stands up, stretching and yawning.

“Okay, okay. Will you tell us more tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow” Cas agrees with a little smile.

They say their good nights and part ways towards their rooms.

“Hey Cas” Dean says softly, catching Cas’ attention before he can open the door to their room.

“I’m sorry we didn’t ask you about any of this before.”

“It’s okay, Dean.”

“You know you are the coolest guy I have ever met, right?” Cas smiles shyly at that.

“Thank you Dean.” He finally opens the door and enters in the room with a tired sigh, Dean following him and closing the door. Cas can’t remember when was the last time he felt this good and he is sure this is one of the best nights he has spent and that’s saying a lot for someone as old as him.

**Author's Note:**

> It was all Gabriel, I hope I don't say anything like that at my uni exams. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
